yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Batteryman
The Batterymen are the first Thunder archetype. They consist of using swarm tactics and support cards to destroy your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Monster cards. Initially, Batteryman decks were OTK decks that focused on Special Summoning three Batteryman AA and using Short Circuit to clear the field for direct attack. Playing Style Batteryman AA is the main card in a Batteryman deck because getting three of it out means three 3000 ATK beatsticks which can potentially end the game. Batteryman Micro-Cell can be set to set up a free summon from the deck, usually AA or D. Batteryman D is useful because it can protect your other Batterymen with a high defense that most all level 4 monsters can't get through. Batteryman Charger is one of the most useful monsters because you can summon a Batteryman of any level from your deck when you normal summon it. It also makes a good attacker, as swarming Batterymen can get its ATK up to 2700 and higher with ease. Batteryman Industrial Strength is the most powerful Batteryman because he can destroy two of your opponents cards with an by simply removing one Thunder from the Graveyard. Another card many Batteryman decks use is Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, because with one Batteryman tribute it could be a 3400 attacker, or a 2400 creature immune to Spells and Traps. In The Shining Darkness, two new monsters are released, Batteryman AAA and Batteryman Fuel Cell. AAA is pure swarm material and you can use it with Lightwave Tuning to get out a level 8 Synchro Monster. But the real reason to use it is that it combos perfectly with Fuel Cell. Fuel Cell can special summon itself from the hand if you control two Batterymen, and you can tribute a Batteryman to bounce one of your opponents cards, preferably anything with more than 2100 ATK, particularly Synchros. Fuel Cell is also useful because you can also summon the level 6 monster with other Batteryman support, unlike Industrial Strength. The Watt-archetype (also released in The Shining Darkness) can aid Batterymen decks with lockdown and synchro support. The Watts are also Thunder types. Recommended Cards Monsters * Batteryman AAA * Batteryman AA * Batteryman D * Batteryman C * Batteryman Charger * Batteryman Industrial Strength * Batteryman Micro-Cell * Batteryman Fuel Cell * Honest * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Wattfox * Wattgiraffe * Wattwoodpecker Spells * Battery Charger * Inferno Reckless Summon * Electromagnetic Shield * Lightning Vortex * Makiu, the Magical Mist * Quick Charger * Recycling Batteries * Short Circuit * Wattcube * Elecure * Card Destruction * Hand Destruction * Solidarity(If you combine Batteryman + Watt]) Traps * Beckoning Light * Judgement of Thunder * Portable Battery Pack * Call of the Haunted * Trap Stun * Reckless Greed * Trap Dustshoot * Starlight Road * Ray of Hope Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Avenging Knight Parshath * Mist Wurm * Light End Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Wattchimera Trivia * The number shown on the chests of Batteryman AA, Batteryman AAA, Batteryman C and Batteryman D corresponds his Levels. * In addition, Batteryman D is 1, Batteryman C is 2, Batteryman AA is 3, Batteryman AAA is 4, Batteryman Charger is 5, Batteryman Fuel Cell is 6, and Batteryman Industrial Strength is 8. Category:Archetype